


Nearly there

by sunshinecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, I think?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Season 8, Short Drabble, they get interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecas/pseuds/sunshinecas
Summary: Imagine Dean didn’t leave Benny behind in season 8.





	

Imagine Dean didn’t leave Benny behind.

Imagine he kept coming back. As if Benny was some kind of a drug. Maybe he was. Dean kept telling himself this is the last time. This is a goodbye. But he couldn’t live by his own rule. During their time in Purgatory Benny has become some sort of an anchor for Dean, the only constant thing aside from overwhelming dullness. Apparently it transported to Earth as well. Dean could not cut ties with him. Not after all they’ve been through.

So he kept coming back. One message and he was there. Stealing blood, comforting Benny after Andrea’s death, helping him get a hang of tech things (Dean was a pro, thank you very much Sam), or just keeping him company. The latter usually meant lazy kisses, a lot of touching and various horizontal activities.

Each time was different. Sometimes kisses were enough. It was about providing comfort rather than satisfying a need. Sometimes it was slow and sensual but neither wanted to admit that they were making love to each other. Sometimes the hunger was so strong they barely made it to the bed. Each time was beautiful in its own way, but one evening together stood out.

Dean was laying on a bed in some shady motel room, on his back, Benny on top of him, kissing the hunter as if it was their last time. After all Dean told him this exact thing. They both were still fully clothed but Benny was quickly working on it, unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, planting an open mouthed kiss on each newly revealed spot. Dean’s heartbeat was speeding up but it was just the beginning so he was surprised when he’d heard a moan. Benny wasn’t usually so quick at getting vocal in bed. But then he heard it again. It was too high for it to come from Benny, it sounded almost like a… a woman’s voice.

Benny lifted his head up from Dean’s torso and their eyes met right when another loud sound could be heard. From behind a wall apparently. “C’mon!” Dean yelled and punched the wall behind him. It didn’t help. “Turn it down a little!” But female’s voice was now joined by a much lower groan.

“I don’t think they can hear you sugar.” Benny said and even without looking at him, Dean could say the vampire was fighting laugher.

“This isn’t funny Benny.” Dean growled. “I’m not gonna do THAT" he gestured vaguely between them "with some people going at it like bunnies just behind a wall. It’s just… just… Unsanitary.”  
This time Benny laughed out loud.

“This is what you’re going for Dean? Unsanitary?” He took a hold of Dean’s arm laying over hunter’s face. “It’s still early. Let’s go eat something.” But Dean only groaned unintelligibly, and flipped on his belly, throwing a pillow over his head in the process. Benny pondered for a second but he knew his hunter well. He climbed higher on the bed so he could whisper in Dean’s ear slowly “C’mon Sugar, I’ll even buy you pie.”

“And I’m up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Dean/Benny anon week held months ago on tumblr, but at the end I decided to not send it back then.  
> My first attempt at ao3, my sincerest apologies.


End file.
